The Days After
by Kristina
Summary: What happens after that first real kiss?


Title: The Days After  
Author: Kristina  
Date: 02/07  
Pairing: Bobby/Kim  
Summary: What happened after that first REAL kiss? :) :) :)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
That night had gone by in a blur. Bobby had become emotional about his brother, Matty, who had taken five hundred dollars from Bobby and left. Bobby would never forget Matty, even though he had said that he would pretend that Matty were dead. That night, he went back to his own apartment, where Kim was there for him. She'd brought out beers, but Bobby could not stop thinking about Matty. Kim was there to comfort him, yet he knew that he had feelings for Kim, but comfort wasn't what the kiss had turned into. It had turned into something more. Something right. Their passion had begun when that comfort situation turned into something more. Their eyes had met, than their lips caught up with them. It wasn't about Matty anymore. It was more about them. Bobby and Kim. Kim sat on the table, Bobby on the sofa. Bobby leaned more onto Kim and they went down. Their passion didn't end until the next morning, where they lie on the floor, still fully clothed, bodies entangled with one another. Kim was the first to wake.   
  
Kim: Bobby?   
  
Bobby: Hmm?   
  
Kim: I'm so sorry...  
  
Bobby: What for?   
  
Kim: This...  
  
Bobby: I'm not.   
  
Kim: What do you mean?   
  
Bobby: You're so beautiful. So nice, comforting. You're everything I've ever wished for. Hoped for.   
  
Kim: Thank you. For everything. I love being with you. Whether you're in turmoil, sadness. You're everything I've ever wanted, and needed.   
  
Bobby: Maybe we should get up...  
  
Kim: What time is it?   
  
Bobby: It's noon.   
  
Kim: Why get up? We're not on until three right?   
  
Bobby: Okay. I can stay like this forever.   
  
Kim: So can I. And how would we get up anyway?   
  
Bobby laughed and twisted himself so that he could get up.   
  
Bobby: How about breakfast?   
  
Kim: Sure. I'd like that. Are you up to it?   
  
Bobby: Why wouldn't I? I have no worries in the world.   
  
Kim: Are you sure?   
  
Bobby: Yes. I'll get changed. You want to go back to your place and change?   
  
Kim: Yeah, I'd also like to check on Joey. He's been by himself the whole night, he'll be wondering where I was all night. What should I tell him?   
  
Bobby: Just tell him you were with me. The truth won't hurt as much as lies. Trust me.  
  
Kim: I do trust you. I'll be back.   
Bobby entered the bathroom and looked at himself. He still looked like he had been tearing, but his happiness shone through. He was still sore from the blow he took from brother, but he'd soon get over it. He'd have to move on with his life, not look back on all the horrible things his brother has done in his life. He had a new life to lead. One with Kim. He knew nothing would happen to their friendship, their partnership. They'd known each other for years, they were always there for each other, always will. Bobby washed up, changed into casual clothes and headed out to his bedroom, where his bed lay untouched throughout the night. Kim would be back any minute, so Bobby put his boots on, grabbed his wallet and keys, and went to start his car which was parked right outside his apartment.   
-----------------------------------------------  
Kim entered her apartment to see nothing touched. Obviously, Joey had stayed at Jimmy's. She went into her bedroom, took out blue jeans, black turtleneck shirt and charcoal grey fleece. She changed, and stared at herself in the mirror. What was she doing? Was it right? Was it wrong? Kim knew she was Bobby's friend, nothing could change that, not even their night of passion with one another. Kim sighed, took her keys and wallet and went to meet Bobby at his apartment.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Elana's Diner and CafeKim and Bobby sat in a booth, across from one another. Both ordered coffees and waited as their coffee order was being proessed.   
  
Kim: So...  
  
Bobby: So...  
  
Kim: Where do we go now?  
  
Bobby: What do you mean?   
  
Kim: You know what I mean. Our evolving relationship.   
  
Bobby: Oh, that. If you want to know my honest answer--  
  
Kim: --I want to hear your most honest answer.  
  
Bobby: Okay. I love you. I've admired you for the longest time.   
  
Kim: You sure hide it well.   
  
Bobby: I want to have a 'relationship' with you.   
  
Kim: Good answer. So do I. You're my best friend. I'd hate to see anything happen to that friendship. No matter what, we'll always be best friends and partners, agreed?   
  
Bobby: Agreed. Do we tell anyone?   
  
Kim: I don't know. Maybe not yet. We're still very good friends and partners alike. If we decide to get married, that'll be a good time to tell the whole world.   
  
They both laugh, and agree on that. An hour passed, and soon it was time to report to work.   
  
Bobby: Time to go. Do you think that we should go in together?   
  
Kim: Sure. Why not?   
  
Bobby: Okay. Let's go.   
  
Bobby paid the bill for both of them, and they both went outside.   
  
Bobby: I know I parked my car here...  
  
Kim: Yeah I remember it being here...where'd it go?  
  
Bobby: This is New York City! A car gets stolen every four seconds. Why mine?   
  
Kim: Maybe it's not stolen. Maybe it was impounded. Either way, we've gotta get going. How about we walk to the department? It's only five blocks away. We can worry about your car later, when it's time to go home.   
  
Bobby: Sounds good. Another question.   
  
Kim: Shoot, no pun intended.   
  
Bobby: We're still going to have our seperate apartments right?   
  
Kim: I would hope so. I'd hate to ditch Joey every night. Child and Family Services may think me unfit for being his guardian.   
  
Bobby: You know I love Joey as much as the next guy. He's a great kid. He's lucky.  
  
Kim: How so?   
  
Bobby: You're his mother.   
  
Kim (smiling): Thank you.   
  
They continued talking and walking towards work. As soon as they reached the station, Bobby called the PD and reported his car missing. That phone conversation took forever. It took nearly an hour and a half. Over the walkie talkie, came: 'MVA, multiple injuries. So far no casualites. Located at Madison and East 55th street. Over'  
  
Kim: On our way.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Bobby and Kim rode in silence, knowing their job was going to be hard. They were always prepared for anything. They arrived at the scene. It was mauled over by a few cops. Bosco, Yokas, Sully and Davis. They were helping Bobby and Kim out, by seeing if the people were alive, and if so, keeping them conscience. All together there was six people involved in the MVA, but none had died. Yet. A family of four was traveling calmly down 55th street, and while crossing the intersection, a drunk driver and his drunk girlfriend struck the family in their car. There were mostly head lacerations, but none were unconscicious. Kim walked over to the family of four, which was taken out of the car since most were conscious and could move their limbs. However, the drunk driver and his girlfriend were barricaded by their airbags. Luckily for them, they were out in a few minutes. Each was checked out by Bobby and Kim, and all turned out fine. The family of four had to go to the hospital and get stitched up. The drunk driver had broken his hand, and his girlfriend suffered a broken finger. They were driven to the hospital and they all ended up fine.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
The day went on uneventful. Bobby and Kim ended up sitting in the recliners and relaxing until the end of their shift. They watched television and talked to one another. This went on unsuspicious since EVERYONE knew that they were the best of friends and could talk to one another about nearly anything. At the end of their shift, they left together. They went out for a late dinner and than went their seperate ways.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kim entered her apartment to find the babysitter watching television. Kim paid her and she left without a word. Kim went in to check on Joey and she found him fast asleep. Kim went into her own bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed, but could not sleep. She reviewed the days events and found that she really wanted to be with Bobby more than anything. *What would happen to their partnership? What would happen to their strong bond?* These questions worried her more than anything, for she did not want to lose him. *Would their relationship further?*   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Bobby lay awake for hours. He knew he wanted to do the right thing with Kim, but what was good enough? He wanted to make her his wife more than anything, but would jumping to that point ruin the relationship? Their friendship? He knew they'd made the pact, but would it be broken if he asked her to be his wife? He knew taking a risk would either bomb the relationship or strengthen it. He picked up the phone and called a friend.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Doc awoke to the wonderful sound of his phone. He picked it up.   
  
Doc: What do you want?  
  
Bobby: Hey Doc, this is Bobby.   
  
Doc: What do you want?  
  
Bobby: I need some help. It has to do with Kim.   
  
By now Doc was fully awake and aware of what was happening.   
  
Doc: Go on.   
  
Bobby: What would you say if I asked Kim to be my wife?  
  
Doc: Whoa, that's taking a big step. You've never even slept with her yet.   
  
Bobby: Uh...  
  
Doc: You slept with her?!  
  
Bobby: Yeah, but not in that way. We just slept together on the floor of my apartment.   
  
Doc: On the floor? Sounds serious.   
  
Bobby: Yeah...we weren't naked, we just were entangled.  
  
Doc: Okay...still sounds serious.  
  
Bobby: I've known her for such a long time. We're such good friends, we could make better lovers.   
  
Doc: Again, big step. Are you sure?   
  
Bobby: I love her. You've known that for a long time now.   
  
Doc: Okay. So you're going to ask her to marry you...  
  
Bobby: Yeah...Doc: What do you need from me?   
  
Bobby: I need to pick a ring.   
  
Doc: And you want me to do what?  
  
Bobby: Come with me to pick one out. I'm not sure whether diamonds or karats will attract her.   
  
Doc: Both my boy. Both. When?   
  
Bobby: Tomorrow before our shift?   
  
Doc: Sure thing.   
  
Bobby: I'll swing by around one, okay?   
  
Doc: Yeah. Can I go back to sleep now?  
  
  
Bobby: Yeah. Thanks Doc.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Bobby took a taxi to Doc's place where Doc was all pumped and ready to go. They took another taxi to Tiffany's where they saw a variety of rings that Bobby thought were perfect. Than he found THE ring for her. It was a 14 karat gold ring that had a karat diamond. The ring cost one thousand dollars, which wasn't that much, but that was just the engagement ring. He'd spend much more on the wedding bands that is if she accepted his offer to bond in marriage.  
  
Doc: Got what you wanted I take it?   
  
Bobby: Oh yeah...how should I do it?   
  
Doc: Propose? Dinner, roses. That's how I did it with my wife.   
  
Bobby: Sorry Doc. I know it's still a touchy subject. I'll do the lovely dinner thing, dress up real nice, tell her to dress nicely, even though if she came in her uniform, I wouldn't mind either. Just to ask her would be the most nerveracking moment of my life.  
  
Doc: You're one sorry young man, Bobby. She'll have to accept your offer. You're like her best friend. You guys are practically inseperable sometimes when you guys really are in trouble. Always there for one another. Ya know, the FD had a pool on when you guys would get together, and it looks like I just won.   
  
Bobby: You're kidding right?   
  
Doc: Yep. (smiles) But we all knew it was bound to happen someday. You guys are too close to be just friends. You guys could practically stay over at each others apartments and things were still platonic. You've told me that you've got it bad for her, and she even told you that she was attracted to you right?   
  
Bobby: Yeah.   
  
Doc: So what's wrong? Nothing right? You guys are made for each other. Star crossed lovers. She loves you. You love her. You love Joey. What's wrong?  
  
Bobby: You've gotten the nerves out of me already. I feel better now.   
  
Doc: Good. Now do you want me to make the reservations or do you feel too good to do it yourself?   
  
Bobby: Eh..you can do. Thanks Doc. I owe ya one. Oh and can you make it tomorrow? That's our night off.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Bobby: Hey Kim!   
  
Kim: Hey Bobby.Bobby: I was just wondering, would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?   
  
Kim: I'd be honoured to. Bobby: Great. I'll pick you up at seven?   
  
Kim: Sure. Wait, what about transportation?   
  
Bobby: Don't worry. I'll take care of that. And no we're not taking the ambulance.   
  
Kim smiled.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Next Night   
  
Bobby knocked on Kim's apartment door. Bobby was dressed in a black suit with a tie that he thought looked classy. Whent he door opened he was greeted by Joey.   
  
Bobby: Hey Joey. Is your mother ready yet?   
  
Joey: Not yet. She told me she knew it was you, and that I could answer the door. Are you and my mother going out on a date?   
  
Bobby: Technically, yes.   
  
Joey: Oh.   
  
Bobby: Is that disappointment I see?   
  
Joey: No, it's just that I wish my daddy and mommy would get back together. I love you Bobby. You're so nice. I wouldn't mind if you were mommy's boyfriend.   
  
Bobby had to smile at the thought. He knew that if his plan fell threw, Joey wouldn't have a problem. At least he hoped he wouldn't. Kim stepped out of her bedroom and she looked magnificent. She was dressed in a white ankle length dress and wore absolutely no make up. She looked as elegant as ever.   
  
Kim: Joey, I'm going out tonight. You're going to be staying at a neighbours okay?   
  
Joey: Yes mommy.   
  
Kim: You might stay there overnight, are you okay with that?   
  
Joey nodds.  
  
Kim: Good, ready to go Bobby.   
  
Bobby: Yeah.   
  
Kim: Great, let me just leave Joey with the neighbours, and we'll be off.   
  
Bobby: I have all night.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bobby had to commend Doc for his great taste in restaurants. Doc had choosen the Tavern on the Greene in Central Park. It was perfect. The restaurant was elegant. Doc had also arranged for a limo to pick them up from Kim's apartment, and later, have a carriage ride in Central Park.   
  
Kim: This must've costed you a fortune.   
  
Bobby: Not really...I have my sources however.   
  
Kim (smiling): This is great.   
  
Bobby: I would hope so.   
  
Kim: This whole night seems so perfect.   
  
Bobby: How?   
  
Kim: I'm with you.   
  
Bobby: Thank you.   
  
Kim: What for?   
  
Bobby: Being you.   
  
The waiter than came over and took their orders. The waiter left without word, and Bobby and Kim were left alone again. Bobby looked at Kim. Her face was illuminated by the candlelight and when she smiled, her face lit up even more. Life was beautiful. Their meals arrived, and they ate in silence until...  
  
Bobby: Kim?   
  
Kim: Yes?   
  
Bobby: Do you love me?   
  
Kim thought for a moment before replying: Yes. You mean more to me than anyone else in the world. Why do ask?   
  
This was Bobby's chance. He could ask her now or wait until the carriage ride through the park.   
  
Bobby: No reason. I was just curious.   
  
Kim: Okay.   
  
Kim was nervous. Why out of the blue he suddenly ask that question? Was there something she didn't know? She would soon find out...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner went by without excitement, yet sitting there with one another was just as good. They left the restaurant and walked, hand in hand to Central Park where to Kim's surprise there was a horse driven carriage waiting for them.   
  
Bobby: Shall we?   
  
Kim: Yes. We shall.   
  
Bobby and Kim sat next to one another. Bobby held her close to him. Kim snuggled close to him for warmth. She could hear the beating of his heart, which calmed her a bit more. They rode through the park.   
  
Bobby: New York City is so beautiful at night, don't you think?   
  
Kim: I've always been too busy to notice, but now that you point it out, you're right. The stars are so beautiful, the skyline just glitters the sky.   
  
The trees in the park were beautiful, almost in full bloom. Bobby reached up and took a flower off a bush and handed it to Kim.   
  
Kim (smiling): It's beautiful.   
  
Bobby: Just like you. By the end of their ride through the park, they walked through the park and came to the fountain right in the center of it. Water sprouted out and landed in a body of water that was illuminated with lights. Kim and Bobby stopped there. Kim sat down on the edge of the fountain. Bobby sat next to her.   
  
Bobby: There's something I have to ask you.   
  
Kim: Yes? Bobby got down on his right knee, reached into his pocket and opened a small black velvet box that contained an engagement ring.  
  
Bobby: I've loved you for a long time. We worked alongside each other for years. You are my best friend.   
  
Kim: Bobby?  
  
Bobby: Wait, let me finish. I want to make you my wife. Will you marry me Kim?   
  
Kim: Oh my goodness. Let me just say something first. You're my best friend. I love you to death. I can't help but love you. I said this before, I'm incredibly attracted to you, but you deserve better. Are you sure that you're doing the right thing?   
  
Bobby: I believe I am. You're not the horrible person you picture yourself. You care for so many people everyday. You take care of Joey without much help from Jimmy, it's not me that deserves better, its you. You think so lowly of yourself because you've got so many things to juggle, you can't see anything better of yourself.   
  
Kim listened to what Bobby had just said.   
  
Kim: You're right.   
  
Bobby: Will you marry me?   
  
Kim: I'd be honoured to be your wife. I love you Bobby.   
  
Bobby: I love you too.   
  
They kissed and the fireworks went off. Doc had all the right connections. They walked back to Bobby's apartment where they celebrated their engagement with champagne. They would announce their engagement the next day to the Fire Department and their friends. She spent the night at Bobby's again, only this time, they didn't sleep. They talked of their engagement.   
  
Bobby: Church?   
  
Kim: Yeah. Should invite Jimmy?   
  
Bobby: You don't want to?   
  
Kim: I don't know. I'd like to see his reaction first when we announce we're engaged. Just out of curiousity, how long have you loved me?   
  
Bobby: I don't know. We became such good friends, we worked so well together. It was sometime when I got to know you better. You were such a good person, not the way you picture yourself, but you were a great person. When did you know you loved me?  
  
Kim: Same as you. We became such good friends and partners, it's hard to pinpoint an exact moment. You were in such turmoil with your brother in prison, with your mother.   
  
Bobby: You helped me get through that. I owe you.   
  
Kim: No you don't. I'd do it for you any day.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Kim and Bobby both walked hand in hand to work. Kim wore the engagement ring that Bobby had given her. No one would know what was going on. Unless..  
  
Bobby and Kim walked together to work again, and entered at the same time. They were greeted with applause from their co-workers and fellow Police Department and Fire Department. Kim showed obvious shock as to the turnout of the event. How did they know?   
  
Doc: Congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you. We all knew that one day the two of you would get together. Hell if you hadn't, we all would've gone crazy by the way you guys stared at one another.   
  
Kim: Thanks. Uh..Bobby?   
  
Bobby: Yeah?   
  
Kim: How does everyone know already?   
  
Bobby: I don't know. Maybe Doc told em.   
  
Kim: I guess that makes our job of telling them that much easier. Are we going to tell your mother and my parents?   
  
Bobby: Sure..I'll invite my mother down to lunch, and we'll tell her. She wouldn't be surprised though.   
  
Kim: Is anyone at all surprised?   
  
Bobby: I don't know. Let's ask them. Hey Bosco, were you at all surprised we got together?   
  
Bosco: Hell no. You guys were made for each other. Fate brought this all together.   
  
Bobby: How about you Faith?   
  
Faith: It's never been a surprise. We were all just waiting for that moment to come where we would all be invited to your wedding.   
  
Kim: I see...so basically it's always been like this?   
  
Faith: Yep. So when's the wedding?   
  
Kim: It's undecided. We haven't exactly gone over details.   
  
Faith: Well you'll definitely have your hands full. God knows I did when I got married.   
  
Kim: Don't get me worried now. I have plenty to think about.   
  
Faith: No second thoughts I hope.   
  
Kim: Not really. Bobby's what I've always wanted in a man. He might be a momma's boy sometimes, but he's a great listener, advisor and a great friend. It'll be even better having him as a husband.   
  
Faith: That's good. Just don't play around when you're working...  
  
Kim: Why'd you have to remind me? We have to tell the captain. Do you think he'll split us up?   
  
Faith: I sure hope not. You guys work great together. I bet if Bobby got stuck with Carlos, he'd die.   
  
Kim: He'll survive.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day, Bobby and Kim decided to tell the captain about their engagement.  
  
Bobby: Sir, my partner and I have something to discuss with you.   
  
Captain: Yes?   
  
Kim: Bobby and I have become more than partners.  
  
Captain: What do you mean?   
  
Bobby: We are engaged.   
  
Captain: To be married?   
  
Kim: Yes sir.  
  
Captain: And you're wondering if the two of you would be split right?   
  
Bobby: Yes.   
  
Captain: Than no. You two have been partners for years. I'd hate to seperate you anymore you'd like. But if I find out that the two of you were doing something that you aren't supposed to be doing, than I will be forced to seperate the two of you, and possibly transfer one of you.   
  
Kim: Understood. Thank you sir.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bobby and Kim met Bobby's mother at the diner that same day to break the news to her.   
  
Mother: Roberto, you wanted to see me?  
  
Bobby: Yes mama. Kim and I have to talk to you about something.   
  
Mother: I hope this has nothing to do with--  
  
Bobby: No it doesn't. It's about Kim and I.   
  
Mother: Okay.   
  
Bobby: We're engaged.   
  
Mother (surprised): Are you sure about this?   
  
Bobby: Yes mama.   
  
Kim: I love Bobby. He's always been there. Heck he's sometimes even a better father to Joey than his own.   
  
Mother: Okay. I'd be happy to have you as my daughter in law, Kim.   
  
Kim: Thank you.   
  
Mother: When is the wedding?   
  
Bobby: We have not decided yet.  
  
Kim: How about early spring? It's only the end of winter. I'd like this to be soon. I'm almost too excited.   
  
Bobby: Okay, it's settled than. Early spring. How about two weeks from now?   
  
Kim: Sounds good.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Kim: Oh my God! It's finally here! I'm so nervous.   
  
Faith: You shouldn't. Nothing can stop today from happening.  
  
Kim: How long?   
  
Faith: You're getting married in half an hour.   
  
Kim: Are you kidding? Damn, these past two weeks have gone by so quickly.   
  
Faith: That's what love does to you, Kim. You get used to it.   
  
Kim: Okay, if you say so....How do I look?   
  
Faith: You look like a princess. Now let's get out there. Bobby's waiting.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Priest: Before we go on, is there anyone that objects to the marriage of Bobby and Kim? Speak now or forever hold your peace...  
  
Jimmy: I object.   
  
Kim looked at Jimmy with a glare that could kill. Her look screamed, 'What are you doing?!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued....  
  
Feedback appreciated, Kris5958@aol.com  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
